Brothers of Circuits:New Beginnings, Old Memories
by TheDragonMuffin
Summary: im not good with summaries so... its technically a continuation of BoC:3 and the beginning of BoC:4
1. Chapter 1

"Welcome!"

A mysterious voice said from the area of darkness that surrounded the area.

"Or should I say….welcome back..." the voice seemed to linger and move around the dark area, not staying anywhere specific.

"You're probably wondering who I am, but if I told you…there would be no use for my ere of mystery…"

"But all of you are probably wondering why you are all here, some of you already know while others…are lost in all the confusion…"."I would have loved to explain what is going on, but unfortunately, I have very little time left"

The mysterious voice sounded an audible sigh. "But I'm sure you'll understand what happened if you pay close attention" the amusement in his voice very audible and a very eerily laugh was heard.

"Enough playing games" annoyance present in its voice "it's time for a new beginning…or for those who have been there since the beginning…a continuation of the past"

The sound of fingers snapping was heard then a bright flash of light appeared.

.

* * *

.

"LOOK WHAT HE'S DONE 'N YA! "Golden Freddy yelled, the anger very apparent in his voice, "NOW HE'S TOLD YA THINGS THA'LL TURN YA N'TO WHAT HE IS RIGHT NOW!".

Freddy growled with anger at gold's words. "So how are you any better than him HUH?!, YOU LIED ABOUT THE DAY YOU WERE CREATED! YOU LIED TO ME, TO BONNIE, TO LITTERALY EVERYONE THAT WASN'T WITH YOU DURING THE DAY OF YPUR CREATION!, HECK, YOU'VE PROBABLY LIED TO SPRINGTRAP ABOUT SOMETHING TOO!"

Golden and Freddy continued to yell at each other until the creaking of the vent above their head s became more audible.

Both of them stopped and looked up. Suddenly, without warning, the vents collapsed and spring trap fell to the floor with a loud 'clang'.

The golden Leporidae groaned in pain. His purple eyes met fiery red ones. Golden death glared him while Freddy stared in puzzlement at spring trap. Spring trap gave a nervous laugh while looking at both bears. "Heh…guess it was a great time for me to "drop" in…" spring trap chuckled.

An angered growl grew in Golden Freddy's voice box and he opened his mouth to speak when the sound of running footsteps was heard.

Bonnie quickly ran to where they were because of the loud noise and was worried that something happened to them. "What happened? I heard a loud bang and I came here to check I-"he stopped talking once he spotted the other Leporidae on the floor. Both Leporidae made eye contact for a bit, both clearly confused because of the others existence.

Spring trap sighed in impatience after getting tired of staring at the other and waved his hand as a gesture of saying hello.

It took a bit of time before the other bunny registered the action. Bonnie stood up straight from his corner peaking position and opened his mouth to say something.

"WHAT THE FU-"

Minutes turned into hours, Hours turned into days, and it was about five months since B.B and M&T were taken away to another location.

Clyde at this point in time had completely lost his sanity and T-Chi had fallen into clinical depression and Red was still dead.

Since red suddenly came back to life to warn them about "something worse than the incidents of 83 and 87 and worse than the burning of the restaurant" an ere of worry had hung above them both.

Clyde sighed in defeat. He failed to keep the group together, he failed to keep the promise that he made to red during his dying moments. Clyde blamed himself for everything, yet he took his anger against everything except himself.

But little did they know….the danger of what Red was warning them about was only beginning….

* * *

**Authors Note:**

Hey guys!

Ummm so I came up with the idea that…maybe I should continue the brothers of circuits book?...idk…

also its my first book so...please don't judge

Hopefully koili likes and allows me to so…hope you guys like the story…or a continuation of it?...


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note:**

Hey guys….

You are all probably wondering when the next chapter will come out…

Umm….i don't think that I should make any new chapters until Koili approves of me continuing the book…sorry…

BUT

I promise once she approves I shall continue the book oof.


End file.
